They Will Not Let Me Go
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her. Warning they are mostly slash stories... If you do not like slash then skip the stories that have slash in them.
1. Drink up Me Hearty's

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 17/10/2010

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Drink up Me Hearty's

**Drabble Summary: **Both Harry and Jack are on Shipwreck Cove with the rest of the Pirate Lords and thus Harry finally gets to meet Jack's Father Teague Sparrow.

**Warnings: **M'Preg and Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean or Harry Potter they are the property of Disney and J.K Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Drink Up Me Hearty's<strong>

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn we are at war!" Shouted Elizabeth

"And so we shall go to war!" proclaimed one of the Pirate Lord's

"You've seen it all, done it all. You survived; that's the trick, isn't it? To survive?" Jack said as he spoke to his father

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever." Teague spoke to his son

Harry came up behind Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We are all boarding the Black Pearl now love." Spoke Harry smiling to Jack

Teague raised an eyebrow at his son and watched as he placed a hand on the young boy's face smiling ever so gently and lovingly.

"Who's this son?" Teague asked ever so curious

Jack jumped in surprise as he forgot that his father was right in front of him.

"Father I would like you to meet my husband Harry Swann younger brother to Elizabeth Swann. Our new Pirate King." Said Jack as he wrapped his arms around his love.

"Well then this is a surprise Jackie my boy; Welcome to the family young Harry. Here have a beer." Teague spoke eyeing both his son and his new son in-law

"I'll take up the offer pops but Harry's not to drink any." Said Jack grabbing the beer off his father

"Why would that be?"

"I'm pregnant that's why."

Both Harry and Jack watched as Teague fainted in his chair.

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	2. My Devil Angel

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 16/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>My Devil Angel

**Drabble Summary: **Harry and Lucifer are on the run from Dean and Sam when tragedy strikes

**Warnings: **Slash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural as it is owned by there creator and I also do not own Harry Potter as that is owned by J.K Rowling

**Requested By:** CosmosQueen

* * *

><p><strong>My Devil Angel<strong>

"We have to keep running love." Lucifer said as he pulled Harry into an alcove

"I know but I'm tired and I need to rest now." Harry said leaning against his fallen angel

"We need to make a move on or they will find us and if they do you know what they will do to me." Lucifer said whispering slightly

"Don't. Just do not mention that. I couldn't bear to live without you." Harry said placing a hand on Lucifer's chest

"We have to love. There may be a chance that I may not live after this. If anything I will bargain with them to at least let you live." Whispered Lucifer as he held his love tight

The two of them closed their eyes and breathed slowly knowing that Lucifer was right and that he would not live once this is through.

"Lucifer I know that you are there! Come out now!" yelled Dean's voice

"Lucifer… Don't please; Just stay I'll apperate us both away." Whispered Harry

Lucifer ignored his angel and pulled him into a kiss. Realising him he then moved out of the alcove and stood in front of the Winchesters and Castiel.

"I give myself up. Just please leave my love alone." Lucifer shouted holding out his hands

Harry watched as they aimed the gun on his angel and so with adrenaline rush pumping through his veins he then raced out in between his love and Castiel.

"Don't shoot him please." Harry shouted tears streaming down his face

Dean not knowing what to do realised the trigger from his gun. He then watched as it flew towards Harry but before it hit him in the chest Lucifer had pulled Harry behind him and took the bullet.

"Lucifer no!" Harry shouted tears streaming down his face as he watched his beloved angel fall to the ground

Castiel watched as the once fallen angel was cradled; gently in the arms of his lover. He then turned around to the Winchester brothers and nodded to them that it was time for them to leave and so they left Harry there alone with his beloved angel.

"Lucifer… Speak to me please." Harry said as he gently patted his angel's cheek.

Lucifer turned to face his love and stared in his beautiful green eyes.

"You're alive. Good. I love you Harry James Potter." Lucifer whispered with his dying breath.

"I love you too Lucifer. Please stay with me." Harry whispered trying to keep his love awake.

Lucifer gave Harry 1 last smile and then closed his eyes knowing that he would not be able to open them ever again.

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	3. A Soldier's Love

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/10/2010

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>A Soldier's Love

**Drabble Summary: **Sephiroth introduces Harry to his close friends as they have been bugging him about not finding someone

**Warnings: **Slash.

**Requested By: CosmosQueen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Soldier's Love<strong>

"I don't think we should do this love." Sephiroth said turning around heading back out the shinra building

"Get back here Sephiroth. You were the one who wanted to introduce me to them since they are like brothers to you." Harry said glaring at his lover

"Yes that is true however I have changed my mind and now we are leaving." Sephiroth retaliated

"No we are not. We are going upstairs and introducing me to Angeal and Genesis do you understand." Harry said knowing that would get his way

Sephiroth sighed and turned back around; he then led Harry along the corridor and towards the lifts, hopefully that deranged doctor would not be present. They had finally reached his office and no one was located inside; smiling, he then turned to his lover.

"I guess no one is here we might as well come back another time love." Sephiroth said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well then we will just have to wait until they arrive." Harry stated sitting down in Genesis's office chair.

Both Genesis and Angeal had just gotten back from their break only to find Sephiroth sitting on the floor messaging someone's feet knowing that, this was not the Sephiroth that they knew; they drew out their weapons and placed them on the back of the intruder's neck.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sephiroth?" Genesis spoke harshly

The intruder stood up and turned around drawing his sword. It was then that they realised that this was indeed Sephiroth and so they lowered their weapons.

"I thought you were on vacation?" Angeal said smirking at his old friend.

"I was. I am going back but I came here to introduce someone to you. I suppose you both can recall the day you told me that I was to find someone and settle down." Stated Sephiroth

Angeal and Genesis eyed each other and turned their head back to Sephiroth.

"Well then buddy old pal why don't you introduce us." Genesis said grinning from ear to ear

Sephiroth scowled and then turned to his little green-eyed lover.

"Harry, love it's time to wake up. They are finally here." Sephiroth whispered

Harry who had drifted off to sleep after the massage opened his eyes and gave them a rub; Stretching he then stood up and introduced himself to Sephiroth's friends.

"Well a little short but at least you're polite. Name's Genesis and this is Angeal. So how did you get grumpy over there to ask you out?"

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	4. A Realization

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 17/10/2010

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>A Realization

**Drabble Summary: **Vincent and Yuffie are hiding away from the enemy and unable to find an adequate hiding place Vincent ends up suggesting his loves home.

**Warnings: **Slash.

**Requested By: CosmosQueen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Realization<strong>

"Come on Vinnie we need to go." Yelled Yuffie as she raced behind a building to hide from the soldiers

"Yuffie stop. We need to talk." Vincent stated leaning on the wall behind him

Yuffie stopped and turned around to face Vincent she then ran up to him and grinned. Vincent was probably going to finally, tell her he loved her.

"Talk about what?" asked Yuffie grinning from ear to ear

"I know of a hiding place and it is near by however you are not to tell anyone about it, understand?" Stated Vincent glaring at the young princess in front of him

Yuffie looked up in surprise, as Vincent had never glared at her like that before. He was a lot like Cloud when he did that and it somewhat creped her out.

"Yeah I understand." Proclaimed Yuffie

The two of them then continued running with Vincent in the lead this time. They eventually came to a secluded house and so Vincent then wondered around the garden and picked up a house key. He then unlocked the door and let Yuffie in first whilst keeping an eye out for soldiers.

"Wow who lives here that you know of?" Yuffie asked in amazement.

Vincent ignored her and placed the key on the table near the door he then wondered in the lounge room and saw his lover sitting on a chair reading.

"Harry love I'm home and I brought company." Vincent said leaning down next to his love

Yuffie who had finished looking around in the hall came into the room to see Vincent holding a man's hand.

"Hi there my name is Yuffie pleased to meet yah." Yuffie said smiling to the man

She watched as he stood up and noticed that he was blind therefore; she stood in front of him and held out a hand. Vincent who was standing next to the man smiled lovingly at him and told him where her hand was.

"I see I finally get to meet one of Vincent's friends. My name is Harry Vincent's husband."

After shaking his hand, she then watched as Vincent led him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I realize now… I finally realize. I guess I should move on after all it is rather obvious that they are in love. I never stood a chance."

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	5. Fate Holds her Words

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Fate Holds her Words

**Drabble Summary: **Squall and Harry are at the Dance and Harry spots Squall dancing her. Frustrated and upset he leaves the ball.

**Warnings: **Slash and foul language.

**Requested By: CosmosQueen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fate Holds her Words<strong>

Squall was bored completely and utterly bored. He really did not enjoy ballroom dances and considering his boyfriend was dancing with his enemy, he had decided sulking was the better option. Leaning on the wall, he noticed Rinoa come forth, grab his hand, and lead him on the ballroom floor.

Harry, who was having a brilliant time dancing with his friends, looked up to see his boyfriend dancing with that flirt of a stuck up no good little slut. She had flirted with Squall on several occasions thus; he was down right annoyed that Squall would even think about dancing with her; out of frustration, he left the room in anger.

Fate had promised him that he would not, be betrayed in this world and that he would find his soul mate. After calming down a bit, he wondered back into the ballroom to see Squall and Rinoa in an embrace and Squall leaning down for a kiss. Not wanting to see any more he ran and kept running.

It was not long until he bumped his head into someone and so he looked up and then saw the headmaster of Balamb Garden and so he burst out into tears and hugged the Headmaster.

Squall who had now finished dancing with Rinoa looked around for his boyfriend in hopes of presenting the gift he had for him however he was no where to be seen and so he wondered towards Seifer.

"Where is Harry Seifer?" Squall asked glaring at his enemy

"You don't deserve him Leonheart not after what we just saw and yes Harry also noticed that little act." Seifer stated scoffing at Squall

Not wanting to hear any more he then turned towards the doors and bolted out of the room in order to look for Harry. He ran down the hallway and finally after awhile he noticed Harry being held by, the Headmaster.

"Harry…" Squall shouted skidding to a stop in front of them

"Leave me alone haven't you caused me enough pain." Mumbled Harry clinging to the Headmaster's shirt

"Harry look… I know what you saw but I do not love her. I never have." Stated Squall

"I don't believe you. You were going to kiss her." Harry said turning to face Squall

"It is not like that. I had only imaged that I was dancing with you and so my imagination took over." Proclaimed Squall

"I don't believe you." Repeated Harry

Squall then smiled and stepped forward.

"If you don't believe me will you at least believe this?" Squall asked pulling out a small box

Harry watched as his boyfriend went on one knee and opened a box. Inside the box was an Engagement Ring.

"Harry James Potter will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	6. A Family Reunion

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>A Family Reunion

**Drabble Summary: **After the whole Katherine fiasco Damon left Mystic Falls and vowed never to return however now he is being forced to return with his lover who wants to meet his brother.

**Warnings: **MPreg and Slash

**Requested By: **Ann

* * *

><p><strong>A Family Reunion<strong>

"Why just why do we have to return? I promised both Stephan and myself that I would no longer return to Mystic Falls." Complained Damon whilst lifting his son out of the car

"I want to meet your brother and I want Teddy to meet his uncle." Harry stated waddling towards Damon

"You know for a pixie you're rather moody." Damon stated staring at his husband

"For the last time I'm not a pixie I'm half elf and I'm not being moody I'm pregnant." Harry shouted in frustration

The two of them wondered towards the house and noticed that the whole party was located in the living room.

"What are you doing back brother?" Stephan asked whilst smashing Damon to the wall

"Papa, let papa go! You're hurting him!" Screamed little Teddy

Stephan who had finally realized that there were others in the room released his hold on his brother and watched as a little boy raced towards them.

"Some welcome home little brother." Damon stated lifting Teddy up and into his arms

"Why are you here Damon?" Stephan asked

"Believe me when I say it is not my choice to return here little brother. I had no say in it." Damon stated moving towards his husband

Stephan watched as a pregnant man moved forward and held out his hands.

"I finally get to meet you Stephan; Damon told me great things about you. My name is Harry Salvatore I am Damon's husband."

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	7. Not For Family Eyes

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Not for Family Eyes

**Drabble Summary: **Uther wants to speak to his youngest son and so he sends Arthur to look for him

**Warnings: **Slash

* * *

><p><strong>Not for Family Eyes<strong>

"You must find me Harold. Salazar Slytherin here has requested his hand in marriage." Uther spoke to his son

"Of course father." Replied Arthur

Arthur wondered around the castle looking for his younger brother.

"Morgana have you seen Harry?" asked Arthur as approached Morgana and Gwen

"I'm sorry Arthur but I haven't seen him since early this morning. Gwen have you seen him?" Morgana stated

"No Milady but maybe Merlin might know where he is Sir." Gwen said bowing slightly to her Prince

"Thank you both. I'll go look for him." Stated Arthur

Two hours later, he wondered around looking for both his manservant and his brother however, he had no luck in finding him and so he returned to his father empty handed.

"Forgive me Father but I have not been able to find him." Arthur said bowing slightly before his father

Uther sighed and apologized to Salazar before getting up and heading out of the room.

"Where have you looked son?" Uther asked his boy

"Everywhere father; the stables with the horses, the armoury and the field yet he has not been found." Stated Arthur walking a step behind his father

"Have you checked his bedroom?" Uther asked knowing that would, be one of the places he could be

Arthur would have smacked his head if not for the fact that behind them was a guest.

"How could I forget his bedroom?" Arthur said belting himself on the inside

Both father and son walked towards the young prince's bedroom with Salazar behind them. Once they got the room, they heard peculiar noises and so Uther barged open the door to find his youngest son naked in bed with his brother's manservant.

"Merlin what in the hell are you doing with my brother!" Arthur bellowed at his manservant

Merlin looked up in dread and noticed that not only was Arthur standing there in front of them but also so was the King and a guest; Harry who was underneath Merlin at this time looked at his brother and father.

"Oh shit." Merlin stated rolling out of bed grabbing his pants

"Oh shit is right Merlin you bumbling idiot; what on earth do you think you are doing with my baby brother?" bellowed Arthur as he walked behind his manservant and dragged him by his ear

"Arthur stop, leave him alone!" Harry yelled

"If you are going to get up then at least wrap a sheet around you." Arthur yelled at Harry

Harry wrapped a sheet around his body and stood between his lover and his brother.

"I love him Arthur." Proclaimed Harry

Uther who was watching this whole time turned around to face Salazar and nodded at him.

"I'm sorry but your marriage request will be denied. It is clear that my son is indeed in love with Merlin."

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	8. Thank you for the Reviews

**Thank you for the Reviews**

I never expected so many reviews or any responses to this story and so I wish to thank you all for your lovely reviews. If any of you wish to make a full story out of these little drabbles then your more than welcome to however I ask that you let people know where you got your ideas.

**CosmosQueen  
><strong>_**2011-05-14. Chapter 1  
><strong>__I love the ending. Can you do one of the following; Lucifer/HP (Supernatural), Methos/HP (Highlander), Sephiroth/HP (FF7), Vincent/HP (FF7), Squall/HP (FF8), Legolas/HP (Lotr), Godric/HP (True Blood), Godric/HP/Eric (True Blood)_

Thank you so much for being the first reviewer of They Will Not Let Me Go. I hope that you enjoy reading the requests that I have fulfilled for you.

**ann  
>2011-05-14 chapter 1<br>**_I just saw priest and I liked the movie could you maybe do a harry/Paul Bettany's character pairing or I would really love to see a harry/Paul walker paring or harry/Damian from vampire dairies even though I've never seen an episode of that show._

I have uploaded your request and I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Hanzo of the Salamander  
><strong>**2011-05-14. chapter 1  
><strong>_Britanny Elin Diggers from Gold Digger comics_

Of course I will be more than happy to fulfil your request I will start on yours next.

**917brat****  
>2011-05-14 chapter 2<br>**_Wow this are all great and I can't wait for you next one shot and if I can ask for one I would ask for Trickster/Gab from supernatural paired with Harry with a prankster Harry._

Thank you so much… I am so glad you are enjoying them. I will start on your request after I have done Hanzo of the Salamander's request.

**Letitallburn****  
>2011-05-14 chapter 2<br>**_my frend told me abotu this she saidit was really good and I have to aree with her this is a very intrestinng series of oneshots and I hontly am eager to see what you are going to do next. I also love how you are taking up request mine is if you have seen it a Leigon and Harry potter slash one shot if not an Avatar Harry Potter slashone shot I am not really picky about pairings just the story itself._

Thank you so much and a big thanks to your friend for telling you of my story. I promise you that I will fulfil your request; your review brought a smile to my face and so thanks a bunch.

**Lady Styx****  
>2011-05-14 chapter 2<br>**_do you do anime crossovers. If so can you do one with Harry together with Eiri Yuki from Gravitation. And if possible an you in some way make Harry be Shindou Shuichi? Btw I like the drabbles so far and I hope you update soon._

Yeah I am most happy to do Anime crossovers. I am afraid I have no idea about the storyline behind Gravitation. I have been meaning to watch that anime but I have been enjoying writing to much too actually be bothered to watch it on you-tube.

**Hanzo of the Salamander****  
>2011-05-14 chapter 2<br>**_can you pair him with Britanny Elin Diggers from Gold Digger comics_

Again, I promise you I will do your request.

**Sleeping Moon****  
>2011-05-14 chapter 3<br>**_I've enjoyed reading these drabbles! May you please write one with Goku or Vegeta from DBZ? Thank you and update soon!_

Thank you. I will write your request with both Goku and Vegeta.

**ShadowOkamiYokai****  
>2011-05-15 chapter 6<br>**_You could write interesting stories just from these plot bunnies. It'll be very interesting. Try out this drabble. Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover, Dean W./Harry P. pairing, and Harry is a creature that the Winchestors are hunting but Dean later on figures out that he's Harry's mate._

You are more than welcome to use these drabbles as full stories if you let people know from whom you got the idea. That sounds like a very interesting request. I'll try it out after I finished the rest of them.


	9. First Meeting

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>First Meeting

**Drabble Summary: **Brittany decided to go shopping since her no good ex-husband told her that spending money was all she was good at but she never knew that a shopping trip would bring her to her soul mate

**Warnings: **none

**Requested By: Hanzo of the Salamander  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Meeting<strong>

Brittany was wondering around the shops looking for a particular piece of jewellery that she had longed for. Her ex-husband Stripe had told her that all she was good for was spending money and that she was selfish and so she had decided to act on what her husband told her.

"I'm sorry mam but we don't have that jewellery in stock." Stated the shop assistant

"When will it be in? My sister has wanted that bracelet for awhile as have I.," proclaimed Brittany

"I'm sorry mam but it won't be in stock for awhile someone else has just recently ordered the last two." Replied the shop assistant

"There is no way you can get it sooner?" Brittany asked eyeing the assistant

Just as she was, about to give up she heard the bell ring that signalled new customers and so being curious she turned around and saw the most amazing man standing their right in front of her.

The man was broad but not as broad as her ex-husband and he had the most amazing emerald green eyes plus to go with the eyes he had a I just woke up from a good shag hair-do so in other words he was every girls dream guy. Standing behind the man was a young girl around the age of five and a young boy that was probably only a few years older.

"Ah Mister Potter. Welcome, welcome. Now you requested two bracelets one that was gold with tiny little hearts and one that was bronze with a wolf attached to it." Questioned the shop assistant

Brittany watched as the man nodded and pushed the children forward to examine the bracelets. As she got a closer look at the bracelets, she noticed that they were the ones that she had wanted.

"Excuse me but you told me that you had no more of those bracelets." Proclaimed Brittany

"We don't mam, those two were especially brought in for Mr Potter he is an important client of ours." stated the shop assistant as if it was the obvious thing

"You don't understand my sister wants two of those bracelets." Brittany pleaded

No longer keeping an eye on the man next to her, she never noticed the little girl pull her father down and whisper in his ear.

"Excuse me." Harry stated interrupting the two arguing

"Oh I am so sorry Mr Potter, would you like me to wrap them up for you?" asked the shop assistant

"No in fact I couldn't help but over hearing your dilemma mam. My daughter here has decided that she wants you to have her bracelet and so has my son." Stated Harry smiling to the woman next to him

Brittany looked up in surprise. She had never assumed that the man next to her would give away those bracelets, as they were rather expensive and very hard to find. She watched as both children walked forward holding out their bracelets.

"I can't take this from you. My sister may want them but doesn't mean I can take them from children." Proclaimed Brittany

"Please Mam. They are yours." Said the little girl holding up her bracelet

"I suggest you take them once my children have made up their minds they are very hard to per sway." Said Harry smiling to the woman in front of him

"Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" Brittany asked smiling back at the man

"How about lunch with myself and my two children; my name is Harry by the way. Harry Potter." Harry said shaking the woman's hand

"I certainly will. My name is Brittany Diggers. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter."

"Harry, please and the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	10. Prank of a Lifetime

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Prank of a Lifetime

**Drabble Summary:** Both Gabriel and Harry have decided to prank all of the angels as they had forbidden them to visit Harry's grandchildren

**Warnings: **slash

**Requested By:** 917brat

* * *

><p><strong>Prank of a Lifetime<strong>

"You have the ingredients?"

"Yes I do. They are right here."

"What about the shampoo?"

"That is here to."

"Excellent; let us place the trap in motion."

Two hours later, the Angel Anna was wondering around heaven looking for Harry who was supposed to be helping her watch over England.

"Have you seen Harry Zachariah?" Anna asked her fellow Angel

Zach shook his head.

"No I have not seen him since he was declined to go down to earth. He was rather upset about that and so he ran off to find Gabriel. Those two are normally seen by the magical side." Zack said looking down on Peru

Anna nodded her head and wondered over towards the magical side of heaven; mortals had no idea but there were three sides to heaven; the mortal side, the underworld and finally the magical side the magical side was looked after Merlin and King Arthur the two long time lovers.

It took awhile but she had finally reached the borderline of the magical heaven and so she kept an eye out for Harry. After a little while she noticed that both Harry and Gabriel were sleeping next to each other arms intertwined, smiling she walked over there and gave Harry a little shake.

"Huh? Anna what are you doing here?" Harry asked his closest friend who was like a little sister to him

"You were supposed to help me watch over England." Anna stated kneeling down hugging her knees for balance.

"Oh but I have at least two hours until I have to help you." Harry proclaimed

Anna shook her head and stood up holding out a hand for Harry.

"Gabriel wake up we fell asleep." Harry said shaking his lover awake

Gabriel opened his eyes and stood up quickly, not realizing that he had released the prank. Anna watched as colour fell from the sky falling all over heaven.

"Woops that was not meant to happen." Gabriel said scratching the back of his head

"I love you Gabriel but sometimes you can be a little stupid for an Angel. We are now covered in our own prank." Harry said staring at his lover

"Yes true but look, on the bright side love. They will not be able to tell it was us unless Anna here tells them; please don't tell them Anna." Gabriel pleaded

Down on earth Castel was sitting in a room with both Dean and Sam Winchester when all of a sudden Castel was, covered in coloured hair-dye.

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	11. Returning Home

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 24/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Returning Home

**Drabble Summary:** Harry grew up in Eytukan though he was taken away from his homeland and his beloved; After defeating Lord Voldemort he returns home.

**Warnings: **slash

**Requested By:** Letitallburn

* * *

><p><strong>Returning Home<strong>

Harry stood face to face with his mortal enemy Lord Voldemort. He was the reason as to why he could not return home. They never spoke of it but Harry never actually grew up in England or in fact, he never grew up on Earth; his home was not Earth but Pandora and his heart did not belong to Ginny as they wished but to Tsu'tey.

If Harry were not to return home soon Tsu'tey would wed Neytiri who found pleasure in taking all that Harry loved. Granted the people of Pandora were not selfish and greedy like Earth's people who had wanted a child to save them.

Holding up his wand, he aimed it to Lord Voldemort and whispered the words neco necare a spell he had found in the restricted section of Hogwarts Library. The Latin words meant Kill and Destroy. However, there was a little side effect of the spell and that was his death. If he were, to use that spell then not only would the one on the other end die but so would the user.

He had one wish and that was that he could die in the hands of his lover and so the fates who had watched over him had agreed and sent him home. It was Eytukan, who had found Harry laying there in the grass; he had just finished a meeting with the clan when a bright light blinded him removing his arm away from his eyes he saw his son lying there in a pool of blood.

It took awhile but he called the clan together and asked Tsu'tey to come forward. Tsu'tey who was slightly confused turned to face his clan leader who stepped aside for him to see his lover. Racing forward Tsu'tey bent down and lifted his lover on his lap.

"Harry. Speak to me my love." Tsu'tey whispered

Tsu'tey watched as Harry opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm home just as they promised. My Tsu'tey oh how I've missed you." Harry croaked coughing up blood

Tsu'tey wept as his beloved lay in his arms dying. He wept as he watched helplessly as his lover took his last breath and faded away.

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	12. A Death's Love

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 24/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>A Death's Love

**Drabble Summary:** The five Gundam Pilots are together again and this time one of them has come home with a lover.

**Warnings: **slash

**Requested By:** Loraliell

* * *

><p><strong>A Death's Love<strong>

"What if they don't like me?" Harry asked looking at his lover

"They will love you trust me on this." Duo said grabbing his lover's hand

"But Duo…" Harry whined

"No buts unless it is your cute but getting out of this car and into the house." Stated Duo has he grabbed his lovers arm and pulled him out of the car

The two of them headed hand in hand to the door of Quatre's mansion and knocked on the doors; Master Radish opened the doors and let them in.

"Come in Master Maxwell Master Quatre has been waiting for you." Radish said with a smile on his face

Radish lead Duo and Harry to the foyer were the others were waiting.

"Master Quatre Master Maxwell has arrived." Radish said bowing slightly before leaving the room

Quatre smiled as Duo came in with someone following behind turning to look at his friends and his lover he noticed the expressions on there faces. Heero had a raised eyebrow. Wufei was curled up next to Heero caught up in his own little world and finally Trowa his green eyed lover stood there silently grinning from ear to ear knowing that he had won the bet.

"It's good to see you again Duo, we haven't heard from you in awhile. How have you been and who is this?" Quatre asked smiling at his old friend

Duo looked around at his old friends who he had not seen since the final battle. They all still looked the same except he could tell that they had changed and were no longer the same people who they once were. Pushing Harry forward he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Guys I'd like you all to meet Solo my boyfriend. Solo these are my good friends." Stated Duo resting his head on Harry's shoulder

"Wait Solo? Wasn't that the name of your friend that died in the church?" Quatre asked looking rather concerned for his dear friend

Harry eyed the blond person who looked an awful lot like Draco Malfoy nodded.

"I called myself Solo because I had no idea as to who I was. Before the church was burnt down, I was taken by an old man and placed into the care of my relatives, the same relatives that kicked me out and left me on L2. I was going to go back and look for Duo but before I could I saw on the news that there were no survivors of the L2 church attack and so I stayed on earth mourning the death of my best friend." Harry stated snuggling into Duo's embrace

Quatre smiled at the two but not before wiping away a tear or two.

"Well then Solo, welcome to the family." Quatre stated leaning into Trowa's embrace. "The one behind is Trowa Barton and to the left we have Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang."

"Chang? Your last name is Chang?" Harry asked the Chinese bloke

Wufei raised an eyebrow at Maxwell's intended and nodded.

"Yes, any problem with that?" Wufei asked rather curious as to what he was going to say

"No, it's just I knew someone with the last name Chang and I was wondering if you two were related?" stated Harry thinking of the deceased Cho Chang

"What's her name?" Wufei asked still rather curious

"Cho, Her name was Cho Chang, any relation?" Harry asked

Wufei stood up rather suddenly in shock.

"Her name is not Cho Chang at least that is not her full name. Her full name is Meilan Cho Long Chang and she was my wife. I had thought she died from her battle wounds." Stated Wufei who was in shock

"She attended my boarding school Hogwarts the school for the magically gifted. However she passed away after fighting off an attack that hit the school." Stated Harry allowing a tear flow down his cheek

Two weeks had passed since Harry met Duo's friends and they were currently; all curled up in armchairs either resting or reading. He leant into Duo's embrace and sighed comfortably.

"I still can't believe you were worried about meeting my friends Solo. I told you that you had nothing to fear." Duo said pulling his beloved in closer

"Yes I suppose you were right my god of death." Harry said smiling as he watched the fire

Both Trowa and Quatre watched the two lovers and looked at each other. Quatre then handed over the money that he owed his lover.

"I still can't believe you won that bet. How did you know he was still alive?" Quatre asked eyeing his lover

"Just a hunch I had." Trowa said smiling down at his lover

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	13. A Wild Reunion

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 24/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>A Wild Reunion

**Drabble Summary:** The Z Fighters are having a reunion and not only does little Gohan and Trunks get to meet everyone but so does a certain green eyed lover.

**Warnings: **slash, Timeline altered.

**Requested By:** Sleeping Moon

* * *

><p><strong>A Wild Reunion<strong>

Harry sat watching his two lovers as they bided their time with sparing each other. How long had time passed before he had come to this strange world? Two years or was it longer? How had time flied? He had befriended two of the world's toughest fighters and a brainiac named Bulma Briefs and eventually fallen in love with the two of the world's toughest fighters.

Their wedding was small, so small that only the priest and Bulma had attended. What shocked them all was that for the first time in history Harry wound up pregnant with two little boys. He was the first ever known male in his world and the world he turned up on the ever be pregnant. Bulma had suggested that it was because he was, mated to two monkeys and his lovers seemed to agree with that.

Harry didn't seem to care that he was pregnant after all he had wanted a big family after what the Durselys did to him. He watched as his two sons raced over to their fathers and hid behind them. Harry got up but sat back down when one of his lovers glared at him. A shout was, heard in the sky and so he looked up and saw the Z Fighters flying down.

"Hey Goku, how have you been?" Krillan asked his best friend whom he hadn't seen in a long time

"I've been great, how about yourself?" Goku replied smiling at Krillan

"Not bad, say who is the little guy hiding behind your back and since when have you and Vegeta been getting along with each other?" Krillan asked eyeing Vegeta who was standing there hiding something

Krillan watched as his best friend smiled and stepped out of the way for him to see a young boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"It's alright little guy these are friends." Goku said looking down at his youngest son

Krillan knelt down and smiled at the little guy who in return ran and hid behind Vegeta and another little boy.

"So what's your name little guy and who is your friend?" asked Krillan

Krillan watched as the two boys stepped forward and smiled; the little one with black hair was hiding behind the blue haired boy.

"My name is Trunks Vegeta and this is my little brother Gohan." Said little Trunks as he watched the older man fall back in shock

"Brother? Wait Goku they are your children?" Krillan asked in shock

Krillan watched as Goku smiled and picked up Gohan.

"Yep, little Gohan is the youngest and Trunks is the oldest. I found two very special people, my mates." Goku said as he lifted young Gohan on his shoulders

"You're mates? You mean to tell me you're married to two people and I wasn't invited to your wedding." Krillan asked still in shock

Goku scratched his head and smiled sheepishly knowing how upset Krillan was for not being able to be the best man at the wedding.

"We would have contacted everyone but we wanted to marry straight away and so Bulma graciously organized it for us." Stated Goku thinking back to the wedding

Krillan sighed and nodded. He understood were his best friend was taking this. If he himself found someone that special then he too would want to marry him or her straight away.

"Meh don't worry about it. So who are your two lovers?" Krillan asked ever so curious

Harry who was currently talking to Bulma decided to get up and head over to where both of his lovers were standing. Waddling over slowly he stopped just in time as his two children raced towards him.

"Mummy I'm hungry." Whined little Trunks as he jumped up and down

"Is that so? Well then I suppose if you're hungry then your fathers would be starving. Let's go and get them so we can start on lunch." Harry said smiling at his two children

Krillan watched as a pregnant feminine looking male bloke headed towards them and so slowly but surly he realised that this person was one of Goku's lovers. He watched as Vegeta turned around and glared at the male.

"What are you doing up?" Vegeta asked with his arms folded

"The boys are hungry and I'm sure you and Goku are starving so why don't we go into the kitchen and have some lunch." Harry said eyeing Vegeta

Just as the word lunch was, said Goku's loud stomach could, be heard grumbling and so Goku smiled sheepishly and followed his two lovers inside.

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	14. Many thanks for the Reviews

**Thank you for the Reviews**

I can defiantly tell that all of you are thoroughly enjoying my, drabbles and so I thank you all for reading them and for those who are reviewing my story. Many thanks to you all…

**917brat  
><strong>**2011-05-15. Chapter 8  
><strong>_all of these one shots sound brillin please keep up the amazing work._

Thank you so much for your kind words I am so glad you are enjoying them

**Thecrimsonsleepingdragon  
><strong>**2011-05-15. Chapter 8  
><strong>_Hiya!_

_How are you? I too enjoyed reading about Harry begin paired with other people or anime. Could you pls make a fic with Harry and CSI? Twilight? if its alright with you?_

_CSI: Harry/ Don Flack or Mac Taylor_

_Twilight :Harry/Jane/Alec or Harry/Alec_

_Thanks a lot! I look forward to it XD_

_God bless XD_

_thecrimsonsleepingdragon_

I am good thanks for asking ^_^ Thank you so much for your kind words, I will be most happy to make you a drabble about Harry/Alec

**Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune  
><strong>**2011-05-15. Chapter 8  
><strong>_Their all great stories so please update again soon!_

Thank you so much I am glad you are enjoying them

**Ann  
><strong>**2011-05-15. Chapter 8  
><strong>_Thank you so much. i would absolutely love to see more Damon/Harry with Harry pregnant. Anyways thank you so much and i am enjoying Harry with all these other wonderfull pairing too. oh what about Harry/House?_

I will write you a Harry/House pairing for you as I have already written you a Damon/Harry pairing

**917brat  
><strong>**2011-05-15. Chapter 9  
><strong>_this is different but good please keep up the great work._

Thank you. I had a hard time trying to work out how to do this one as I have yet to see the Anime or read the Manga of it.

**Hanzo of the Salamander  
><strong>**2011-05-15. Chapter 9  
><strong>_thank you_

You're most welcome. I am glad you enjoyed your drabble.

**917brat  
><strong>**2011-05-15. Chapter 10  
><strong>_I bet dean and sam had a good laugh over the hiar die. this is very good though and I really enjoyed it thanks for writting it for me._

Oh I have no doubt those two would have had a good laugh over the hair dye. Thank you I am glad you enjoyed it as I really enjoyed writing it.

**Hanzo of the Salamander****  
>2011-05-15 . chapter 10<br>**_can you pair him with Princess Peach_

Eventually but I ask that you be patient as I don't write as fast as people read or gain ideas. It takes a fair time to get through the requests and I have a whole lot of them.

**Sleeping Moon  
><strong>**2011-05-24. Chapter 11  
><strong>_This drabble was very good with that bit of angst! I can not wait to read my request!_

Thank you so much… I wanted something different and I have never actually written a story or drabble with angst in them I have only ever read stories with them. Therefore I wasn't sure if it was okay but I went with it anyway.

**Sleeping Moon  
><strong>**2011-05-24. Chapter 12  
><strong>_Wow. Who would have thought that Cho was Wufei's wife? This drabble was yet again another delightful read. Please update soon!_

I figured that would give it a bit of a twist as I have always wondered how he would react if his wife was alive.

**Lives-in-Fantasy  
><strong>**2011-05-24. Chapter 12  
><strong>_great stories. Loved the last but question i thought that guys name was supposed to be Rashid?_

Thank you. I already spoke to you about this in a pm and you are correct. I will eventually change it over to Rashid but for now it is staying as is but thank you for the help

**Hanzo of the Salamander  
><strong>**2011-05-24. Chapter 12  
><strong>_I look forward to reading what happens next in your story_

Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying my drabbles

**Lunersheza****  
>2011-05-24 . chapter 12<br>**_they are all awesome dabbles i love them, there is no hate from here, just keep up the good work._

_now i have a request to make if it isn't to much, a harry potter and a sanctuary xover with harry and nikola tesla, that would great. thanks and i hope no writers block falls upon you_

Aww thank you so much…

It is no trouble for requests however I hope you don't mind waiting a bit because there is a long cue and I can only type for so long till my hand gets tired. I would be more than happy to write you a sanctuary x-over however you are going to have to give me an idea as to who the character is because I have never watched that show.

I am actually writing these, drabbles to help me get over a writers block for two of my other stories.

**917brat  
><strong>**2011-05-24. Chapter 12  
><strong>_these stories are great please keep up the amazing work._

Thank you so much I am glad you are enjoying them. ^_^

**Hanzo of the Salamander  
><strong>**2011-05-25. Chapter 13  
><strong>_can you pair him with Tsunade_

Within time I will but please, please, please be patient because I can't type as fast as one reads or as one comes up with new ideas.

**Sleeping Moon  
><strong>**2011-05-25. Chapter 13  
><strong>_Thank you very much for uploading my request! You have a stressful day bearable!_

I told you in a pm but I am still touched that I could make you're stressful day bearable. Thank you so much for your kind words your review made me smile… I am really glad you enjoyed your request.

**Firehedgehog  
><strong>**2011-05-25. Chapter 13  
><strong>_smirks.. mpreg.. nice one_

I like to have little hidden things in my stories and this is one of them. I really enjoy writing m-preg stories and drabbles as they give me new ideas and new thoughts.

* * *

><p>Again thank you all so much for you're reviews and kind words... I may not be able to get through all of your requests and so if I can't get through them all then in advanced I am sorry. I will try to get through all the requests however at the rate that they are flooding in I may have to place requests on hold to finish the ones that I have now. Hopefully I won't have to do that. Anyway again I would like to thank you all.<p> 


	15. Destiny

**T****itle:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 01/06/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Destiny

**Drabble Summary:** Harry Merlin's little brother comes to Camelot hoping to find his place however he finds much more such as a Prince of Camelot

**Warnings: **slash

**Requested By:** No one

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

Harry had finally arrived at the gates of Camelot and so eyeing the massive castle he wondered inside the walls hoping to find his older brother Emrys. It was only by mistake that he bumped into one of Camelot's knights and so now instead of being able to search for his brother he was being taken up to the king with handcuffs on his wrists. Many doors were open and so as soon as they got to the final set of doors he knew that this was were King Uther was.

King Uther watched as his knights dragged in a young girl possibly a year younger than his son Arthur who was standing next to him and so he beckoned his knights forward hoping for an explanation.

"May I ask why this young girl is handcuffed?" Uther asked

"Pardon me Sire but she insulted a knight of Camelot and…" spoke one of the knights

"No I didn't! I just refused to apologize for a second time after accidently bumping into you. I apologized once and yet you did not hear me therefore it is your own fault." Harry yelled interupting the knight whilst trying to pull his arm away

King Uther watched as the young girl furiously tried to get away from his knights and so out of sympathy he waved a hand telling them to release the shackles and to let go of her.

"Sire must we?" questioned a knight

The knights watched as King Uther nodded and waved his hand therefore they released the girl and headed to guard the doors.

"May I ask why it is that you have come to Camelot young madam?" Uther asked watching as the young girl rubbed her wrists

Harry who was finally free from the shackles took a good look around and noticed that apart from King Uther Prince Arthur was also in the room located behind his father.

"I have come in search of my older brother Emrys." stated Harry as he continued to rub his wrists

King Uther rubbed his chin and sighed. He had no idea as to how to tell the young girl that there was no one in his kingdom named Emrys and so not wanting to upset her too badly he spoke in a gentle tone.

"You must forgive me young madam however there is no one in Camelot named Emrys. Is it possible that you are looking for the next kingdom?" Uther said with a small smile

King Uther watched as the young girl shook her head signalling a no and so he figured he meant that he was wrong and that her brother was indeed in this kingdom.

"Forgive me Sire I have only just realised that he may not be calling himself Emrys as that is a name that I had given him when I was younger. His name is Merlin." Harry stated bowing slightly

Ah that made much more sense, so this young girl was his son's manservant's younger sister.

"Arthur why don't you take her to see Merlin I believe that protection for her is necessary." Uther stated beckoning his son to come forward

Arthur who was watching this whole event had wondered why father and the knights called this young boy a girl sure he did have the figure of a girl and long hair like a girl however from the moment he laid his eyes on the young man he knew he was not a girl.

"Of course father, this way please." Arthur stated heading out the doors

Harry followed steadily always one-step behind Prince Arthur in order to show some respect however he was slightly startled when Prince Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him so that he was in line with the young Prince.

"If I know my manservant he is most probably at best watching the knights." Arthur said knowing full well of Merlin's fascination of Gwaine and vice versa

"Thank you for taking me to my brother, I am most certain that you have plenty on your hand as is than to add one more on top of all that." Harry said eyeing the Prince

Arthur let out a tiny laugh and watched as the servants point at them and then, turn to face each other and gossip; most likely they all thought the young man was a girl and so no doubt she trying to get into his pants although come to think about it he certainly wouldn't mind if the young man tried.

The two of them wondered around as Arthur pointed out several places that were worth visiting in Camelot such as the Tavern, Gaius's Home, and The Blacksmith and finally the Training ground where all the knights were located.

As predicted Merlin was indeed with the knights of Camelot and so Arthur rolled his eyes at his manservant who was staring at Gwaine's butt.

"Oi, Merlin! What are you doing sitting around here?" Arthur yelled to his manservant who in return looked up startled

The knights of Camelot stopped their training in time to see their Prince hit Merlin on the back of the head as they watched the two they then noticed a young girl follow behind the Prince and so they eyed each other and then looked back to the young girl who had a smile on her face.

"Emrys I've missed you." Harry said looking at his older brother

Merlin who was finally free from Arthur's grasp stood up and smiled at his younger brother he then grabbed Harold and pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you too little brother." Merlin whispered placing his head in Harry's shoulder

"Mother sent me here knowing Gaius could help me with my gifts as they have emerged." Harry said quietly

Merlin released the hug, and looked at his younger brother.

"We will see if you can stay here in Camelot." Merlin said looking down at Harry

Arthur who was watching the whole scene eyed Merlin in jealously heard the last sentence and realised that he could convince his father to let Harry stay inside the castle after all they had plenty of room since Morgana left and on the plus side his father thought Merlin's younger brother was a girl then again from the looks of it so did the whole castle.

"Merlin, I will speak to my father to see if he can have a room inside the castle walls." Arthur said interrupting the two

Merlin looked at his best friend and nodded in thanks, he then watched as Arthur lead young Harry up to the castle smiling as he saw Arthur wrap and arm around Harry's waist. It would seem as though the dragon was right in that he did indeed help Arthur shape his destiny in the form of his little brother Harry.

"Who was that?" Gwaine asked his lover who was smiling as he watched the pair walk away

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	16. Home At Last

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 08/06/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Home at Last

**Drabble Summary:** The Cullen Family and the wolves are at the volturi and they notice an un-known member come in

**Warnings: **slash, altered timeline

**Requested By:** TheCrimsonSleepingDragon

* * *

><p><strong>Home at Last<strong>

The entire Cullen Family and the wolves watched as the Volturi eyed them down. Bella held her daughter close to her and watched as Jacob edged closer to Nessie in order to protect her; she then watched as Aero's hair turned blue with tiny yellow stars and as Jane's once beautiful black dress turned to a sickening pink.

"He is here." Marcus stated as he looked down to his shirt that was once dark blue now bright poke-a-dotted

"It would appear so and he is not happy; Alec would you please go and see what is wrong." Aero stated waving his right hand

The Cullen family watched as Alec nodded and left the room, shouting could be, heard from down the corridor and so they eyed all possible exits.

"May I ask who has arrived?" Carlisle asked eyeing his old acquaintance

Aero eyed his old companion and cringed when he heard several vases smash to the ground; he then stood up and headed towards the exit.

"You are not leaving me alone with him Aero after all it was your fault that he left us." Marcus stated as he watched his friend try to escape

The Cullen's and the wolves watched in amazement as the Volturi leader cringed in fear and bolted for the door, whoever had arrived had the power to allow the most powerful vampire flee out of fear and so they braced themselves for a fight when all of a sudden a voice of an angel rang out through the room telling Aero to halt.

"Ahh Harry I see you have returned. How was your visit with the werewolves?" Marcus asked smiling slightly to his leader

Just as Marcus had asked that question the Cullen's and the wolves noticed the most elegant feminine young teenage boy with long black hair that was, tied in a ponytail. What amazed them the most was that this boy still had emerald eyes and so that meant that he was human and not a vampire.

"Aero, freeze. Can you please explain to me why these wolves and vampires are located in this room?" Harry stated eyeing Aero who was slowly turning around to face him

"Well… You see… It's like this…" Aero said stuttering and cringing as Harry stepped closer

The Cullen's and the wolves watched as the young boy walk right past a stuttering Aero and head towards them.

"I am sorry if the Volturi has caused you any trouble. You are all free to go." Harry said looking to the Cullen's and wolves

"May I ask why we are free? They told us that they were going to threaten my granddaughter for being half vampire." Carlsie questioned

Harry eyed the clan leader and then headed towards the young girl that stood behind the shape shifters.

"You must be his granddaughter." Harry said kneeling down to the little girl's height

Bella held her daughter tightly and watched as Edward stepped in front of them snarling.

"You have no need to fear me Edward Cullen. I will not harm your mate or your child and you will not get any information from my mind." Harry said eyeing the Cedric Diggory look-alike

"How do I know that, we don't even know who you are?" Edward questioned still snarling

"Oh I have seemed to forget my manners, my apologies. My name is Harry James Potter also known as the boy, who lived, Soul survivor of the Light, First Class of the Rising Phoenix, Soul Heir of the Black, Potter, Malfoy, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Pendragon, and Emrys better known as Merlin, last remaining immortal wizard, Founder of the Volturi oh and finally Alec's mate. Did I leave anything out love?" Harry replied finally taking a breath of air

"No I believe you said it all." Alec replied stepping behind his lover

"Wow that is a lot of titles. So how old are you really?" Emmett asked eyeing the young boy

"Emmett, that was rude." Rosalie said hitting her lovers arm

Harry turned towards Rosalie and Emmett and smiled at them.

"It is fine my dear and for your question Emmett Dale McCarty I am older than Aero and Carlsie put together." Harry replied with a smile

Emmett looked up in shock as the boy said his mortal name.

"So how is it that you still look seventeen?" Rosalie asked eyeing the boy

"Neither can live while the other survives..." Harry said drifting off with his memories

"What does that have to do with it?" Rosalie questioned

"It was apart of a prophecy and I am to live on forever be immortal forever in order to keep away the evil. Now I suggest all of you get out of here before it gets light. I have business to attend too." Harry stated eyeing the Cullen's and the wolves

"Of course, thank you for allowing us to leave here alive." Esme said

Harry watched as the Cullen's and the wolves left the room, he then turned around to his lover and smiled.

"Shall we catch up my love? It has been too long since we have last caught up with each other. Marcus we are not to be disturbed do you understand?" Harry said as he led his lover towards the bedrooms

As Harry and Alec headed for the bedrooms Emmett pondered on Harry's business.

"I wonder what he meant by he had business to attend to?" Emmett thought out aloud

The Cullen's shrugged and then however because of their hearing they heard screams of pleasure coming from one of the rooms and so they quickly left know knowing what business Harry had to attend too.

* * *

><p>Want to request someone with Harry? then PM me or tell me in a review.<p> 


	17. Founder's Gathering

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Founder's Gathering

**Drabble Summary: **A Week had passed since they returned to Mystic Falls and a Founder's Gathering is being held therefore Damon, Harry and the kids tag along.

**Warnings: **MPreg and Slash

**Requested By: **Ann

* * *

><p><strong>Founder's Gathering<strong>

"As we all know vampires have indeed returned to Mystic Falls and we are going on the factor that they can indeed walk in sunlight which would mean that we are going to need a tracking device." Stated Elizabeth Forbes

"How are we going to round them up? We don't have enough vervain for the whole town." questioned one of the founder's

Damon who was listening in decided to intervene and so he headed through the crowd.

"Now that is where I come in. The Salvatore line has been supplying vervain for centuries and so with no further adjure I present to you vervain." Stated Damon as he held out a box of vervain

"Who are you exactly and how can we trust you?" questioned another one of the founder's

Harry who was watching all this wondered up with Teddy in his arms and then stood beside his husband.

"His name is Damon Salvatore brother to Stefan Salvatore believe me when I say you can trust him."

"How do we know we can trust you? We should find another way in getting the vervain." yelled out another

"That's enough, I know first hand that we can trust Damon therefore this questioning is over and the meeting is adorned." Shouted Elizabeth

The people in the room grumbled as they left. Elizabeth who was watching them all sighed and turned towards Damon.

"Thank you for the help. I had no idea that you returned to Mystic Falls Damon. Why didn't you come say hello and who is this?" Elizabeth asked her old friend

"I would have however I have been a tad busy, say did you know there were other creatures out there other than vampires? I didn't." Damon questioned

'_Other creatures other than vampires, could the whole town be in danger then?' _Thought Elizabeth

"No I didn't. What types of creatures are there?" questioned Elizabeth

Damon turned to look at Harry and so Harry nodded and spoke up about his race.

"Elves much like the lord of the rings style elves oh and werewolves." Harry said as he turned to face the sheriff

"Elves and werewolves, how is that possible? How do you even know about this?" Elizabeth asked in shock

Harry removed the spell that was set on his ears and Elizabeth stared in shock as she saw the young mans ears change from being round to pointy like and elf and his belly once flat to pregnant.

"You're an elf. How…" Elizabeth asked still in shock

"I'm actually half elf. My mother was a mortal much like yourself and my father was the next in line on the throne meaning a Prince, although he wasn't just any Prince he was the ruler of them all and so now I guess that means your looking at the next Prince in line for the throne." Harry stated

"I'll ask again… How? How is it possible that we never found out about all this?" Elizabeth asked

Damon who was quiet this whole time wrapped an arm around his husband and spoke up.

"It is simple. There are laws for all mythical creatures to abide by." Damon spoke

Elizabeth just nodded unable to think of anything to say.

"I have seemed to forget my manners. My name is Harry Salvatore. Damon is my husband and this here is Teddy Remus Lupin Salvatore our resident werewolf and my son." Harry said placing an arm on his son

Elizabeth still unable to say anything just nodded and then watched as Harry grabbed Damon.

"Are you alright my love?" Damon asked Harry as he squeezed his arm

"No, I think the baby is coming." Harry said grasping his lovers arm

"Now but it isn't due for another week." Damon shouted

"Yeah well tell that to your son or daughter!" Harry yelled back

Elizabeth watched as Damon lifted Harry into his arms and then turned around because of several pops that she heard.

"Damon the calculations were wrong and the baby should be due soon."

Damon yelled out a curse and then turned to face his sister in-law.

"I know that Hermione. Now come over here and help your brother!" yelled Damon as he watched Hermione run up towards them and give instructions to the other elves

"Damon…" Harry said bringing his lover down so he faced him

"Yes love?" Damon asked

"You are never going to touch me again, do you understand." Harry stated fiercely

"Oh just ignore him Damon that's just the pain he is going through now I suggest you leave and get Teddy to his uncle's." Hermione said looking up to her brother in-law

Damon nodded and picked up his son and raced out the door. He then used his speed to get home. Thankfully Stefan was home as was the whole crew.

Stefan looked up as he saw his brother race in full speed with Teddy in his arms.

"Where is Harry?" Stefan asked Damon

"Harry's in labor. Can you mind Teddy? I have to get back." Damon stated handing his son over to his little brother

Stefan nodded and watched as Damon raced out of the room and back to Harry.

* * *

><p>Requests are on Hold, I want to finish the requests that I currently have.<br>Keep looking here to see if they are open again


	18. Martial Arts Tournament

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Martial Arts Tournament

**Drabble Summary: **The martial arts tournament has begun… Gohan and the Z Fighters are entering as well as the Satan Family.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Requested By: **Sleeping Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Martial Arts Tournament<strong>

The world's martial arts tournament was once again taking place however today of all days was a special day for all the Z Fighters because the once deceased Goku Son would be given a chance to spend time with his family for one whole day although there was a catch and that was after that day was done he would have to leave and return to the land of the dead.

Gohan watched and waited for his father to arrive because he wanted to introduce his boyfriend to his father before he was, introduced to the rest of the Z Fighters however from the looks of it he would be introducing him to the whole crew.

"Hey what's with all the noise over there?" Krillan asked as he pointed in a direction behind Gohan

The rest of the Z Fighter's, turned around in the direction that Krillan pointed to and saw a crowed had gathered up around a jet. They then watched as a beefy dorky looking man came out of the jet followed by a young woman with long dark hair and a young man around Gohan's age step out. Reporters who were gathered around that jet pushed there way through and held up there microphones.

"So Hercule Sir… Are you going to fight in this tournament or are you going to watch your children fight?" spoke one reporter

"Well I'm going to fight the winner of the tournament of course… Now who's your hero?" Hercule shouted

"What about you young Videl are you taking place in this tournament?" questioned another

"Of course I am. I haven't just trained for nothing you know…" Videl said rolling her eyes at the stupid question

"Excellent. Now what about you young Satan, are you going to participate like your family?" spoke the same reporter

Harry rolled his eyes and walked through the crowed ignoring the shouts of his family and of the reporters. He was adopted into the loving care of the Satan family when they found him lying down by there house looking relatively dead. After healing him they had questioned who had placed him in this position however he would not say because there was nothing they could have done as they knew nothing about his ex-world. Over time he became close to the whole family close enough to tell them that he was gay and that his relatives abused him… They wanted to hunt down the Durselys and torture them just as they did to Harry however Harry explained to them that he had come from another world and therefore they could not do that.

Time passed and Hercule decided to adopt Harry into his family because he could not live without the young boy who had wormed his way into his heart and his daughter's heart. He had decided to make a vow which was to protect Harry from anything and anyone that included any boyfriends that he would eventually bring home granted the fact that Harry had yet to bring home a boy but he knew his son was seeing someone.

The Z Fighter's watched as the young boy pushed his way through the crowd.

"Geez… I'd hate to have been born into that family. Hercule is such a stupid dork." Krillan said

"Yeah I can't agree with you more baldy." Vegeta stated leaning on a tree

"Hey I'm not bald anymore… Hey look the young guy is heading over here."

Gohan smiled as he watched his boyfriend walk through the crowd and weave his way over here ignoring everything around him frowning Gohan watched as a teenager stuck out his foot and tripped him over and Harry tumbled down. Ignoring the shouts of the Z Fighters he raced over to his boyfriend in order to help him up.

"What's Gohan doing?" asked Krillan

"What does it look like? He is helping the boy…" Eighteen stated to her husband

"Yeah though the, family stole his title as the defeater of Cell." Replied Krillan

Hercule watched as a teenager tripped his son and so he shoved his way through the crowd in order to yell at the delinquent who hurt his son when a young boy raced over to help him.

"Are you alright Harry love?" Gohan whispered as he helped up his boyfriend

Harry leant into Gohan's embrace and allowed his boyfriend to help him stand. Gohan after making sure Harry was all right, turned around to the teenager and glared at him.

"That was a dirty trick you played. If you're fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament then might I suggest that you leave the fighting until you get into the ring?" Gohan said glaring harshly at the teenager who in return winced

"Oh come on don't tell me you're actually helping him… Don't you know? He is gay. A fag… Why the Great Hercule adopted him into his family I would never know." Stated the boy

Gohan was flaming mad by now… His energy was rising enough to even consider about going super in front of the reporters and bashing the living daylights out of the teenager.

"So what if he is? I don't see a problem with it… its people like you that are actually either closed-minded or in the closet. Now why don't you go and bother someone else and if I find you harassing anyone like this again I will put you in your place." stated Gohan fuming

"Humph… What are you going to do, and what's with the dorky outfit? What are you some kind of superhero wannabe?" scoffed the guy

Gohan smirked and placed Harry behind him.

"Oh so you don't know who I am? Well then let me tell you who I am. I am the Great Saiyaman and you my friend are in a world of pain and suffering if I find you harassing anyone again. Oh one more thing… Come near my boyfriend again and you'd wish you'd never been born understand that?" Proclaimed Gohan glairing at the teenager

The Z Fighters watched as the Saiyan side of Gohan showed up and his power level rose. They were so intent on watching him that they didn't even notice Son Goku stand behind them.

Goku who had just arrived on earth saw his son glare at another teenager whilst wrapping his arms around a young boy as if to protect him from the world. He had felt Gohan's power rising on King Kai's planet and so he pleaded with King Kai to leave earlier than planned. Ignoring his friends and wife he walked over to his son who by now was raising his power level high enough to transform into super and so he calmly placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Relax Gohan. If you transform here you're going to cause trouble that is not needed." Goku stated to his son

Gohan who had finally calmed down turned around to the person who sounded remarkably like his father to notice that it was indeed his father and so he grinned and tears started to form from his eyes.

"Dad is that you? Is it really you?" Gohan asked not even bothering to wipe away his tears

"It's me son… I'm back for a day." Goku said smiling to his only son

Gohan let go of Harry and raced over to his father whom in return embraced him into a hug.

"I've missed you so much…" Gohan said bawling his eyes out

"I know my boy… Now wipe your eyes and tell me who this is next to you." Goku said smiling down to his son

Gohan wiped away his tears and grasped Harry's waist.

"Dad I'd like you to meet Harry Satan my boyfriend." Gohan said holding Harry close to him

Goku smiled at the two of them. They looked exactly like he and Chichi did when they were young.

"Welcome to the family then Harry." Goku said with a Son grin

* * *

><p>Requests are on Hold, I want to finish the requests that I currently have.<br>Keep looking here to see if they are open again


	19. Dream Your Soul Mate

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/06/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her. _**Requests Are On Hold!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Title: <strong>Dream Your Soul Mate

**Drabble Summary: **Harry has a dream of his soul mate and unfortunately however he can never reach her unless he is dreaming

**Warnings: **-

**Requested By: **Hanzo of the Salamander

**Author Note:** I'm so sorry about the long wait but let me just say that this request was rather tough and very challenging to fill out. I had no idea as to what to do or how to allow Harry to meet Princess Peach plus it has been forever since I last played mario brothers so I could not remember what the land or the castle looked like. Hopefully I have described them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Your Soul Mate<strong>

"I told you Ginny that I no longer want to see you again now please leave I want to get some rest." Harry shouted at the youngest Weasley

Harry watched as the youngest Weasley traitor left his home and so he quickly made his wards stronger and then headed up into his bedroom. After quickly making sure his wards were up he climbed into bed and fell straight asleep.

Harry awoke to a cool breeze and so he wondered if he had left open a window however when he opened his eyes he was on a lawn that was not his, looking around him he saw trees and meadow fields as well as little flowers on the ground. Turning around Harry then noticed a massive house, well the house looked more like a castle than anything did.

The castle loomed down on him and was roughly 8.38 meters long and 4.40 meters in height. The castle it self was made of bricks and looked rather well structured as did the roofs which triangle shaped, the only thing he hated the look of was that the roof of the castle was, painted entirely pink and pink was one colour that he could not stand.

"Well this has to be the oddest dream I could ever dream off." Harry said voicing his thoughts

Not wanting to stand outside he wandered towards the pink castle and as he got closer he noticed that the windows were stained glass windows and they looked absolutely amazing. As he came closer and closer he saw the drawbridge come down and so bracing himself he then noticed a female figure wave to someone and walkout to were he was standing.

Princess Peach had just finished up with the meeting and so she had decided to get some fresh air. Waving goodbye to Mario she smiled and spun around skipping once or twice. As she turned around she noticed a male her age stand there looking lost and so being the helpful young girl she is she ran over to him.

Harry watched as the female figure raced closer. The closer the female got the faster his heart speed. The female figure was of a young girl who looked to be roughly his age maybe younger. She had blonde hair and wore it in a ponytail with a gold crown sticking on top of her head her dress although bright pink, looked absolutely stunning on her.

"Hi my name is Princess Peach. What's yours?" Princess Peach asked smiling at the boy

"My name is Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess." Harry said smiling back, his heart racing a mile away

"May I ask as to what you are doing in my kingdom?" asked Princess Peach leaning forward

Harry placed a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I have no idea as to how I got here. Before I came here I remember lying down in my soft bed and then falling asleep however when I woke up I was here lying on the grass. I know that does not make any sense but that is the truth." Harry said smiling down at the young girl

Princess Peach eyed the boy after he told her the story that sounded farfetched however his sleeve fell down when he scratched his head and so she noticed words carved into his flesh; the words were: _'I must not tell lies'_ and so she frowned however when he placed his arms behind his head and rested on it she smiled slightly so he didn't know she saw the marks.

"It does sound a little farfetched however I believe you." Princess Peach said smiling slightly

It had been two weeks since the first meeting and the two had been getting along rather well, although Mario was a tad jealous of Harry, however whatever made the Princess happy, made him happy, and unfortunately what made her happy was Harry and not he. Although as time went by the jealousy faded away and eventually turned to friendship, it was on one of there dates when Harry heard voices of people whom he had forgotten.

"_Harry, come on mate wake up."_

"_Oh Harry please wake up, I need you little brother."_

"_Mione is right Harry. We both need you so please wake up."_

"_Come on cub you have yet to meet your godson so please wake up."_

Peach looked over to her newly found love and noticed that he was fading in and out of existence. Smiling at her lover she wept as he realised what was going on… He looked at her with a sad smile, and wiped away her tears and gave her one last kiss before fading into oblivion. The words echoed through her as she wept for her lover.

"_We need you Harry please, do not die on us yet."_

* * *

><p>Requests are on Hold, I want to finish the requests that I currently have.<br>Keep looking here to see if they are open again


	20. Loving A Governors Son

**Title:** They Will Not Let Me Go

**Author:** Lady Penelo Solidor

**Date Created** 15/05/2011

**Summary:** This is a Drabble of Crossovers. Harry will be paired with anyone you want; you name it and he will be paired with him or her.

Author Note: So sorry about the delay but it is coming close to my sister's wedding and as I am one of the bridesmaides I have been helping her organize it so life has been a tad hectic...

**Drabble Title: **Loving a Governor's Son

**Drabble Summary: **Jack Sparrow has come to retrieve Governor Swann's Son. Why you ask? Because of a promise made by the two.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Requested By: **Pinky

* * *

><p><strong>Loving a Governor's Son<strong>

"Master Harold, please come away from that window your father wishes to see you down stars." asked the maid.

Harry sighed and moved himself away from the window, it was times like this that made him wish he had more freedom much like he did when he was living with the Dursely's though he was grateful that Governor Swann adopted him into his family as if he had stayed any longer at the Dursely's there was no way he would have lived. Sighing slightly he walked away from the window and headed downstairs but not before making a stop into his sisters room.

"Harry shouldn't you be down stairs? Father wanted to have a word with you about that certain pirate of yours." Elizabeth asked knowing of Harry's old lover.

"Wait! That is what he wants' to talk about? Does that mean Jack is back?" Harry asked looking up in surprise.

Jack Sparrow one of the six pirate lords, the only pirate whom has escaped Governor Swann's grasp had meet Harry when Elizabeth had been kidnapped by Hector Barbossa. Harry had gone with both Jack Sparrow and Will Turner to save his sister as that was his only goal however he had not expected to fall in love with a pirate especially a Pirate Lord.

As he wondered downstairs he saw his father standing there talking to Will Turner his best friend and so he smiled at Will and his father.

"You wished to speak to me father?" Harry asked looking up at his father.

Governor Swann looked up at his son and nodded. It was bad enough that his daughter wished to marry a blacksmith however he became a laughing stock when his son fell in love with a pirate however Governor Swann didn't care at all as he only wanted what was best for his children and if it was a blacksmith and a pirate then so be it.

"Yes I have word that Jack Sparrow is back in town however where about he is at the moment I would have no idea." Spoke Governor Swann.

Standing beside the governor Will Turner snorted slightly and coughed.

"Knowing Jack Sparrow he would be at the Inn looking for rum. Then again I could be wrong and he could be standing right behind me, isn't that right Jack Sparrow?" Spoke Will knowing that Jack was behind him in the shadows.

"You always did know when something was right behind you mate. Word has it that you are getting married." Spoke Jack as he came out of the shadows.

Harry looked up and smiled at his lover and so Jack who had his eyes on Will turned to face his lover and smiled back.

"Sorry about the delay love but I did promise you I would come back for you. I hope you don't mind me stealing your son away Governor Swann."

Governor Swann sighed and looked down knowing that if his son left with Jack he would one day become a pirate however his son's happiness came first and if that was with Jack then he would endure it.

"Welcome to the family Jack Sparrow I just hope that you will look after my son and take care of him." Governor Swann stated looking up at the pirate whom was no longer even in the room.

Jack had somehow managed to sneak Harry out of his house and onto the Black Pearl and so now the two were far away from Port Royal with Jack's crew.

"I didn't expect you to come back for me Jack. I would have thought that you did not wish to be tied down to one person." Harry said looking at the sunset.

Jack who was at the wheel told Anna to take control of the wheel and he then headed over towards Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"That may have been true awhile ago however if someone had once told me I would fall in love with a Governor's son then I would have laughed at them and told them to hang them self however I wouldn't change this for the world Harry. I love you my beloved, you are my world.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think of this short story by writing a Review...<p> 


	21. Story Is Finished!

Hey guys,

LadyPeneloSolidor here... I thought you would like to know that I have indeed finished this story. I have set it to complete now and I will most likely not finish my other stories as I have lost all inspiration for them. Alas I know you want them finished but if I ever get inspiration again then I will start them back up... I am currently trying to work on posting a novel in my actual name and trying to make my way through life so its a little hard for me to find time to finish those stories I hope that you all understand and I am just glad that you guys are enjoying them a bunch as I worked so hard on every chapter :)

Well that's it I'm signing out now guys...

Many best wishes in the future with whatever you all want to do! I hope to see you all once I get more inspiration!

Regards,

LadyPeneloSolidor aka Fireflyhikari (on deviantart)


End file.
